


Caught in the Moment

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BUT GOOD, Day 7, Ember Island Play, F/M, Firelady Katara (Avatar), Love Amongst the Dragons, Post-War, Zuko is a theater nerd, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Firelord Zuko and Firelady Katara go watch “Love Amongst the Dragons”. Zuko gets way into it.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Caught in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with this prompt either.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Zuko grumbled as he crossed his arms. "They better not butcher 'Love Amongst the Dragons'. Again." 

"Oh, lighten up. It'll be fun." Katara smirked, poking her husband's puffed out cheeks which made him pout even more. 

"That's what you said about 'The Boy in the Iceberg'. And that was a disaster!" 

Katara cringed at the memory of the poorly written play about her and her friends that turned out to be Fire Nation propaganda. But it has been nearly a decade since they attended an Ember Island production. They had to have gotten better by now. Especially with Zuko's emphasis on reviving Fire Nation arts. 

"Maybe this would be better." Katara said optimistically only to receive a grunt in reply. 

Katara rolled her eyes. If he didn't lighten up, then she would have no choice but to tease him endlessly. 

The lights dimmed, indicating the start of the play. A figure in a bright red dragon costume ran across the stage as lightning flashed and thunder rolled. 

Well at least the special effects were still good. 

"They finally got the costume right." Zuko muttered. 

Katara knew he how much he loved theater and that 'Love Amongst the Dragons' was his favorite play. She never knew how much he was truly into it. Katara watched Zuko out of the corner of her eye throughout the play. Zuko stopped slouching and leaned forward, watching the play intensely. She had never seen him so enamored by something, even mouthing some of the lines and pumping his fist after certain scenes.

At the end of the play, the audience gave a standing ovation. Katara pretended not to see the tears gathering in Zuko's eyes.


End file.
